Chase Me
by la bella muerte
Summary: AU. Yuki is fed up with being treated like a child, and after being rejected by Kaname, she runs away from the mansion. As retribution, she forces Kaname to chase her around the world, leaving complex clues to tease him.
1. Preface

He's truly all mine,  
This darkness I call lover,  
The beautiful death.

----

Red, hot, throbbing pain flashes through my body, leaving me shaking and tucking myself into a tight ball. _It will only be for another week, _I promise myself silently. _You can wait for a few more days._

Could I? Was it possible? This ache I have for his touch disturbs me so much that I can't close my eyes. A soft knock resonates through my room, shooting me back into reality. "Yuki-sama," Ruka calls, "you must come and eat."

I don't utter one word to her

"Yuki-sama, we all are worried for you. You should come out."

"No . . ." My voice is hoarse and croaky as I speak. "I can't." I look down at the blood staining my hands and my white dress.

Ruka begins to shake the doorknob and I gasp out loud. She can't see me like this! But then I remember that the door is locked.

"Go away, Ruka," I whisper. She stops jiggling the door, and sighs.

"As you wish," she replies, "but I will contact Kaname-sama if I have to. You will need to come out at least three times everyday." I have no plans to do as she wanted me to.

My body trembles with the increasing pain I feel. It has been bothering me since last week. As soon as I was relieved of it, it would wash back onto me, spiraling me into oblivion. I have waited too long for him - nearly two weeks now.

Another wave of bloodlust crashes onto me, my eyes turning a horrible crimson, and my fangs elongating to press against my bottom lip. Sweet liquid drips into my mouth and I lap at it, craving more.

---

Minutes, hours, no, _days _pass with increasing anxiety and hunger. I've left the room only seven times in the past two days. While outside of those four walls, I gaze at the throats of my friends, their pulsing blood beckoning me. But I know better. So I avoid all contact with them, keeping myself in the library.

Finally, the agony becomes too much and I retreat to my sanctuary once again. It's an extra six days, before he returns. He sent a letter saying so yesterday.

Suddenly, the door opens, and I hiss out an inhuman-like sound. I regret it instantly. In seconds, I'm in his arms, tears running down my face. "Kaname-sama . . ." I moan, clutching him to me tightly.

Silently, he kisses my hair and runs his fingers down my spine lovingly. It sends chills all over my body.

"Kain called me," he explains, "and told me everything. Yuki, please, do not hold back." He takes off his long trench coat and slams the door shut with his foot.

Kaname begins to kiss me with fervor, and I give it back to him. My lips moving against his roughly. He lays on the bed, kicking his shoes off and leaning against the headboard. "Come here," he whispers.

I crawl towards him, already knowing that my eyes tell him what I really want and need. Kaname presses his thumbnail up to his neck and a thin line of blood rises to the skin.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama."

He pulls away from me at the last second. "Call me Kaname, from now on."

I rock back onto my heels, glaring at him. "Thank you, Kaname." He nods in appreciation and then moves back towards me. I grip his shoulders, prepping myself. My fangs slide into his throat easily. Blood fills my mouth and I swallow it greedily. Kaname sighs and closes his eyes.

All too quickly, he pulls me away from him and I growl through bared teeth. He chuckles low in his throat, wrapping his arms around me so my head is pressed up against his chest. I can feel his muscles under the thin fabric he wears.

"If you take any more, Yuki, you could very well kill me," he jokes, pressing his lips against my hair. "I would think that you'd be very sad if that happened."

Slowly my consciousness comes back and I realize what I could have done. "I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What did I say earlier?" He smiles at me, brushing his fingertips across my chin where a line of his blood runs down. "I asked you to stop calling me Kaname-sama, and you agreed. Remember?"

I nod back. "I do. But it's such a habit, I can't just stop."

Then he's in my face, looking me straight in the eyes. "If you try, I bet you can."

Surprised, I bite down on my bottom lip and gaze down. Kaname tilts my head up so he can keep my attention on him. "Look at me, Yuki," he softly commands. "If you won't, I can promise that I'll never speak to you again."

I blush an even deeper red, recalling the dim memory of when I was human. When I had rebelled against Kaname-sama saying that I'd never speak to him until he claimed that someone - I can't remember who - was innocent. The picture of a man flashes through my mind.

_Silvery-white hair. Lavender eyes. Pale skin. A beautiful tattoo on his neck._

Kiryu. But what is his first name? I can't remember!

_The Bloody Rose gun. He was a Hunter, but a vampire, too._

"Yuki?" Kaname's voice is full of worry, terror. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking of something. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You scared me for a second."

He lets go of me to get off of the bed. "I must go. I'm sorry. I'd really like to spend more time with you but the Hunter Society won't let me out of their sight." Kaname's eyes flick over to the door with a glare, but then he moves towards me again, smiling softly. "I'll be back before you know it, alright?"

I nod.

He gathers my hands into his, and kisses them. "Can you promise me something, Yuki?"

His voice gets more serious with every word and I'm afraid, so I nod, again. "Please, come out of this room. Stay out of it until you go to sleep. I can't afford to come back again. Their guards are very hard to shake off."

I don't answer.

"Well?"

"I promise, Kaname-sama," I repeat quietly.

"Good," he sighs into my hands. Cold fingertips suddenly rest against the hollow of my neck. "You're tempting me, Yuki. How cruel."

He bends over me to press his mouth against my neck. "May I?" he murmurs against my skin, his breath hot against it.

I say nothing, only push his head closer so he can take my blood. It is over in less than ten seconds. He takes only a taste. I want him to take it all, I want my body to open up to him. But he will never do it. He takes little drinks here and there, no more than a sip. Except for the time where we had just got to the mansion after escaping from the academy.

But it was only that one time.

"Why don't you ever have more? You never drink deeply," I ask, glancing up at him through my thick eyelashes.

"If I did, I'm pretty sure I would do things that you may not be ready for yet. I'm only keeping your best interests at heart," he explains.

We stay quiet for a long moment, me sitting on the bed, him standing next to me.

"Onii-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I've drunken a lot of your blood just now. It's only fair that I can give back what you have lost," I mutter under my breath, knowing I'm blushing.

"I appreciate your kindness, Yuki, but I could never do such a thing to you at a young age." He rubs his thumb on my cheek in circular motions, soothing me.

I slap his hand away, frowning at him. "You're only eighteen years old."

"That's right. You're only sixteen."

Anger stings its way around my body, making me more irritated by the second. "And yet how is that you can love your sister? Why do the rules of humans come into play? If we followed their rules, I wouldn't even be here!" I storm pass him towards the window, and I open it so I can jump out. My foot hits the ground with the correct kind of the leverage and I take off without another glance backwards.

_How dare he! How dare he just push aside my feelings! Kaname-sama infuriates me so much when he does things like this!_

He shouts my name from the window, but I'm so far away that I can barely make out his voice, even with my heightened hearing. I run through the trees like a blur, switching from jump branch to branch and on the ground. Finally I come to the rocky bottom of the mountain and I begin to climb. But these stupid heels Kaname puts me in, don't help me at all.

I take each one off and lop them off into the distance. By the time the sun sets, I'm already nearing a cave. It looks harmless enough, so I crawl in. There's nothing living in here. Good. I lay back against the wall and close my eyes, basking in the darkness. I hope they do not find me.

I know that Kaname-sama will send Ruka and Kain and Aido to find me, no doubt. And I know that he'll be looking for me as well. Maybe I should have run farther away. _But I can't. _I love him too much. But I'm also punishing him. He should find _me._

"I have a twisted mind," I mutter to myself, burying my head in my arms. "How ironic."

Night falls, covering me in absolute darkness. I can still hear the cries of my name. I'm full of surprise because not one person has found me yet. And as if to contradict my smugness, one of Kaname's animals finds me. It's a wolf, colored the same as his hair. Its eyes have no other color except for the black-burgundy.

I don't move, not a muscle. I don't even breathe. I wait for what seems like hours, then it trots into the cave. It has to hunker down in order to fit into the tight enclosure. It sniffs around the area, and finally it catches my scent.

It lets out an eerie howl, loud enough for some rocks to fall down from the ceiling. _I've been caught. I need to escape. _

I begin to crawl out of the door but it tackles me to the ground. "No!" I scream as it lays all of its weight on my chest. "Get off!"

Sensing my distress, it cocks its head to side and slides off. Little does it know that no matter how different I am from Kaname, we still share the same blood. With a cry, I jump out of the cave and go spiraling down the cliff, finally landing with a loud thud at the bottom. But I'm not hurt.

"She's over here! I heard Kaname-sama's wolf!" Aido cries, charging through the forest's thick underbrush. I freeze in terror. _No! _

"Yuki-sama," he pants. Shortly after, Ruka, Kain and Seiren appear and I know I've been caught. "Please come back to the mansion. Kaname-sama is practically throwing a fit."

I shake my head, letting my hair whip against my face. "I won't. You can't make me."

Determination sets into Ruka's mind. "We will if we have to. Kaname-sama has ordered us to bring you back, now please, come with us."

"No!" Kain grabs my shoulders and throws me over his like a doll. "Let me go! Put me down!"

He doesn't. I pound against his back, knowing I'm stronger than he is and it pains him. "Please, Yuki-sama, stop. You're hurting him," Ruka begs.

I scream another "no". I begin to kick my feet and I finally find purchase. He drops me to the ground like he's been electrocuted. "You _can not_ take me back!" I say with a stern voice. The vampires stop moving.

I'm glad that my Pureblood voice can make them do anything I want. "Seiren, you will go back to the mansion and gather some of my belongings. Aido and Kain you can both prepare plane tickets for me and Ruka. Ruka fetch a car for us to leave. Drive it over here. Tell nothing of this to Onii-sama, if you do, I'll never forgive you."

"What are you going to do?" Aido asks, panic clearly in his voice.

"None of your business!" I snap, seething with anger. "Go do what I told you to and meet me back here _before _dawn!" They all seem to hesitate, then they bow and vanish.

I lean against a tree, thinking to myself. _What have I gotten myself into? Why am I really going through with this plan? Am I crazy? How can I abandon, Onii-sama? They said he's throwing a fit. Does that mean he's annoyed . . . or angry at me?_

The wolf Kaname had sent comes back up to me, and I hiss. My foot strikes it and it dissipates into the air without another sound. Grateful I'm alone, I sink to the ground, waiting for them to come back.

Kain and Aido appear first, bowing and saying that they had arranged for a plane to Beijing without Kaname noticing them. I make them promise to never tell him where I'm going. That was when Ruka appears, stepping out of the car driven by a chauffeur.

" . . . Seiren? Where is she?" I ask, my tone mirroring Aido's.

"She's at the mansion."

I can't believe it. "She's telling him. _Damn!_"

"Yuki-sama, you should realize that she's only faithful to Kaname-sama," she responds testily.

"Get in the car, _now!_" I fly into the car, waving goodbye to Kain and Aido. "Come on, Ruka, he can be coming any second!"

"Too late," she mutters as she shuts the door. I look out the window and I see Kaname half a mile away, baring his fangs and growling at me. Seiren emerges from the darkness behind him and restrains him. I can tell that he's beyond his limit because she would never do that unless she knew that he could hurt someone or himself in the process of his mad rage.

Trees all around us shatter into halves, they all come crashing down. The ground shakes, sending Aido and Kain into the rocky outcropping.

"I'm sorry," I mouth to him. "Forgive me."

The car screeches away with a command from the tan-haired vampire next to me. And the last image I see of my Kaname-sama, is that of a tear rolling down his cheek. But the last sound I hear is him screaming into the night and crying shortly afterwards.

I've hurt him beyond repair.

----

Tears leave you broken.  
His heart needs the shattering,  
I love his sorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**I think this chapter goes a little too fast. It may just be me. To tell the truth, this won't be a 20-chapter fanfic just because (REALLY? 20 CHAPTERS?) the plot is not that long and intricate. It may be somewhere in the late teens. Tell me if it goes too fast! I just wanted to get this chapter out so quickly that my mind was racing with ideas and such at the time . . .

* * *

Chapter One - Figure Me Out

I sat at the table, gazing out of the window. Ruka came up with two espressos in her hands. "Here, Yuki-sama," she said, "your drink."

"Mmm, thank you." I licked my lips in anticipation. I put my freezing fingers to the cup. Relief washed over me.

"I must ask you, but if you do not want to answer, then don't," Ruka began, biting her bottom lip and pushing her hair out of her face. "When are we going back? I do not want to keep running nor do I want to leave your side."

"I've already told you. You can leave if you wish. I'll be fine. I've lived outside of the Kuran mansion before."

"It's different now. Kaname-sama is looking for you. He has plenty of resources. I can not predict how long it will be until he finds us, but I can tell you, it will be soon."

My eyes widened in shock. "No. I do not believe that."

The cafe was filled with the delicious scent of freshly ground coffee beans mixed with the sensuous human sweat and blood. The aroma nipped at my throat, but I was going to try to fight my bloodlust. It was the times like these, where I was surrounded by humans, that I was grateful to have taken Kaname's blood before leaving.

It was nearly going on two months that I've been on the run. My journey had first started in a remote village in Cambodia, where I didn't stay long. My pale skin was like a beacon to all of the people there, so I moved on to Europe, making my way from Germany, to Ireland, then to France. I had only stayed in some remote country area where news wouldn't travel to Kaname's ears quickly. We were in France now, Paris to be exact.

"Refuse to believe whatever you wish."

I nodded, determined. "I will and you can't stop me."

"I will do no such thing," Ruka gasped, clearly stunned by my words.

"I'm just teasing, Ruka. Please, grow a mind of your own instead of following orders. I think you will enjoy life better that way."

A light blush creeped up her face. "I like my life better following orders, especially if it is Yuki-sama's or Kaname-sama's orders."

"You realize you've disobeyed him by accompanying me, right?"

She sighed and sipped at her cup of steaming liquid. Opening her eyes, she said, "If you want me gone, I will be out of your way."

"I do not want you gone, Ruka," I replied, placing my hand over hers. "I just want you do to whatever you feel is right. If you love Kaname-sama so much, then go to him. Calm him and say that I'm fine. I'm sure he's furious."

We remained silent for the next ten minutes, lost in our own thoughts.

_This game I'm playing with Kaname-sama . . . I'm sure it is making him impatient. But I will make him see the truth in my actions,_ I thought. _I know this is causing me just as much pain as it is for him. Although I know that this pain I have is something that could never match up to his, I want him to know that this pain I gave him was not wasted._

"Let's go, Ruka. We should return to the hotel before it gets too dark," I suggested, running a hand through my long hair. It was a big change, I had to admit. I was so used to the short hairstyle I had before, barely reaching my shoulders.

We left the small cafe and out to the blistering cold winter. Snow whipped at my face and the wind burned where it touched. I pulled my big, heavy fur coat closer to my shivering body. Ruka followed suit silently. A taxi pulled up, as if on cue, and we got in, shaking the frost off our clothes.

Ruka spoke to the driver in excellent French. It was something I could never do. She handed him a wad of cash as thick as my little finger. His greedy eyes lit up, and he took it, counting it quickly. The car screeched away from the curb, hurdling down the road with the heat blasting.

"Ruka, this man, he isn't . . . Is he?"

She nodded grimly. "Yes, he's a Hunter. But I paid him extra to keep our passage to himself. And return us to our hotel safely." Then she turned to me, her mouth set in a frown. "It seems Kaname-sama has caught up to us finally."

What? He's caught up to us? No. Impossible! How could he catch up to us? I made sure that Ruka had not left a single trace of our existence in any place. Was someone following us? I looked behind us, but there were no signs of a person on foot or by car. Maybe I was being too paranoid.

Kaname-sama could have planted spies in every big city. _Relax, Yuki, _I chant to myself silently.

We pulled up to a grand hotel, at least two-hundred years old. It was picked out perfectly. There were no surveillance cameras and the staff was secure and confidential. Not many people stayed at places like that, because of the lack of security. But it was ideal for Ruka and I.

She had just finished up erasing the driver's memories and taking the money back when I noticed something. Across the street, peering out of a window, was a Hunter. The smell of blood, pure and fresh, radiated from him. Hunter's blood was the most tantalizing compared to normal humans. Although, it was a given that any vampire's lover's blood was the most intoxicating and sought after.

"Ruka, we need to leave," I muttered to her.

"Understood. I will make the arrangements."

We were prepared for anything, meaning the quick getaways we had to make. My stuff was already packed, and it wasn't like it was a lot - only two bags, one a duffel and the other a tote. Ruka, on the other hand, had five. It made no sense to me, but whatever she wanted, she could have. After all, I was living off of her money.

Back in the hotel room, I scribbled down a note. It read:

_8:00, 24  
5:49, 98.7_

It would make no sense to any person off the street, but Kaname-sama was smart. He could decipher it in no time. While waiting for Ruka to finish talking to the airport, I watched the TV. On it, was the smiling faces of human teenagers, and just one vampire face. She looked just like the rest of the teens, except I could pick her out of the crowd instantly. The way she talked was so that it hid her sharp teeth. The way she moved was too jerky, like she was suppressing her strength.

Soon after, Ruka was finished on her cell phone. "Yuki-sama, we are ready to go."

Ruka and I left using the underground parking lot. The ride to the airport went extremely well. We weren't being followed nor had we been suspected of even leaving our hotel room. I was sad to leave this beautiful city.

_I think . . . I will come back here sometime. With Kaname-sama, maybe?_

---

"This is where we part ways, Yuki-sama," Ruka announced as soon as we were past the security gates. "I will return to Japan, and you will continue on your journey, all right?"

She slipped a thick envelope into my tote bag.

"I hope you will forgive me . . . "

I remained silent, stunned for a moment. In seconds, I had wrapped my arms around her and she stiffened, then finally relaxed into my embrace. "Of course I forgive you! I'm glad that you've found where you've decided to go."

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Tell him that-"

"No. _You_ tell him."

I opened my mouth to say something, re-thought it over, and then shut my mouth. "Goodbye, Ruka." I turned sharply on my heel and strode away, keeping my chin held high. I was sad to see her leave. She was my companion, the only thing that kept me from going insane. She was the company I needed most when I was going to lose myself.

I knew leaving Kaname-sama would take quite a toll on me. But never had I expected for it to impact me this much. At night, when it was quiet, I would think about him, and like air bubbles trying to escape from the iron grip of water, the dam would break and I'd lose it. My chest hurt and I couldn't breathe. The pressure of agony would be too much for me to handle and I'd cry and scream. It was worse than any of the times I experienced my ravenous bloodlust.

While I waited for the plane, I pulled out the touch screen music player I had bought just days ago. Luckily, it was more than easy to navigate. I plugged it in, blasting the volume to the maximum, closing my eyes and tapping my fingers to the rhythm.

"Flight 45 is now boarding," the overhead speakers said, first in French then English. It went through most of the languages, and I couldn't understand any of it until it repeated the message in Japanese. Ruka had told me the basics in English so I could talk to people in case of emergencies. As I got onto the plane, my heart pumped faster and louder than I ever would have thought possible.

I was scared.

---

I exited the plane, both excited and anxious. My first step on ground in hours. I stretched and yawned, being careful of not showing my fangs. I blurred through the terminal quickly, picking up my only bag and leaving in a cab. I didn't know where I was going so I ordered the driver to take me to a hotel that was decent. My English was really bad so I had to describe most of the sentence with my hands which proved to be a daunting task. But eventually she got the gist and took me somewhere.

Once I was out of the cab, I decided I was going to explore this vast city. Chicago, it was called. Keeping the name of the street my hotel was on in my mind, I wandered the streets, finally coming to a different kind of restaurant. It was a rainforest theme, gorillas and tropical animal statues littered the sidewalk. People took pictures of others posing near the animals.

I was envious of them. They all were with family and friends. I, the runaway, was all alone. Nevertheless, it was my choice and I had to take the consequences. I didn't stop there for long, I was sure the humans were becoming leery of me. So I left.

Suddenly the view of the swarms of people and the bright lights engulfed me, and I felt like I was part of a different world. They all were smudges compared to me. A happy feeling of being free consumed my body and I couldn't help but cry out happily into the night. I ran between the humans, giggling like I was on drugs.

Soon, my fun was over. A body stood out to me, the picture coming in crystal clear. A vampire. A Level E. Its eyes were the color of blood and I could tell it was lusting for the humans around us. I couldn't blame it, I was too.

My instincts kicked on instantly and I realized I had to get it out of the crowd. I charged towards it, grabbing it by the waist and dragging it into the alley nearby.

An eerie laugh rang out from in between the buildings. "_I didn't know I was going to be hunted by a Pureblood . . . What an honor._"

The Level E's razor-sharp nails were poised at my throat in seconds and before it could bury them into my skin, I kicked its shin, flinging myself to the opposite wall. I bounced off agilely, landing onto my feet and simultaneously whipping out Artemis. It hissed at the shining metal. After it recovered, the ex-woman pushed me back into the shadows. I fell backwards onto a garbage pile.

And all too quickly a gunshot blasted through the narrow pathway. Once, twice, three times it split the world with its loud sound. A Hunter.

_What? Did they think I needed help?_ I thought to myself, scooting out of the garbage.

"Pureblood, come out of the shadows," the cool voice ordered. "I will take you to safety if that is what you wish."

"You are too kind," I replied, taking his hand that was offered to me. Once my face was revealed, he dropped his pale hand and took out the gun again. My breath came in short, quick pants. Putting Artemis back into my messenger bag, I gazed at the man standing before me.

"I've found you," he breathed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**This. Will. Be. An. Awesome. Chapter! I guarantee it! Mhmm. And as a request from a reader, there will be a POV from Kaname (I was planning on it anyways but yeah...) at some point in the chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **There's also a change in the first chapter.** Just a typo, but a MAJOR one! It's at the very end!

* * *

Chapter Two - Reprimand Me

When she left, I couldn't think straight. Every part of my world came crumbling down like dominoes. I was more confused than anything. What did I do wrong? Had she fell out of love with me? Questions raced through my mind that had every possible worry I could dream of.

As the car disappeared from my sight and hearing, I couldn't control myself. The world shook and black covered my vision. Anger and loneliness clawed its way through me, ripping apart my insides. Seiren had been thrown back hundreds of feet, and landed with a sickening crunch. I was sure her spine had been heavily damaged. I didn't want to take the pain, so I ran - I ran for miles.

I didn't rest until I had come upon a rundown shack. By that time it was pouring, dampening my already darkened mood. The tears stopped streaming and I could finally think again. Inside the shack was nothing, rats crawled over the rotten floorboards and the remains of any person living there were long gone. I shoved myself into the corner, resting my forehead against my knees which were pushing into my chest painfully.

I stayed there for two days until Kain found me. He didn't dare come any closer than the trees surrounding it. And I was grateful. He understood everything more than Aido or Ruka would've. They probably would have barged in and begged for me to come out.

"She's gone to Cambodia," he whispered. Then he was gone in seconds.

Irrational and childish. I was exactly like that. What was I doing cooping myself up to brood over my loss? Nevertheless, I wasn't going to present myself to anyone. Later that night, I crept back into my room, hoping and praying no one would bother me. I laid on my bed, but it gave me no comfort. Her smell still lingered on it where she had lain just days ago. I had dirtied it with my clothes. I didn't plan on changing for awhile.

My loss was unbearable. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the image of her behind my eyelids. Every breath I took, I could smell her sweet aroma. Every time I brushed my tongue against my teeth, I could still taste her blood.

I hated myself.

Why didn't I just give her what she wanted? I always have. This was my horrible mistake, and I had to live with it.

For another week, I sat in depression, never moving, never talking. Finally, Seiren came to my door and called for me. I ignored her. She still didn't leave so I growled, a guttural and ripping noise. Then she left. Aido came next, he begged and sobbed until I opened the door. His eyes widened. What a sight I must've looked.

"Kaname-sama," he whispered, pushing me back into the room.

I could only glare at him coldly. Aido began to clutch to my shirt, crying. He said my name a few times more before I backed away from him. My eyes were red, I could tell. His blood permeated the room, beckoning to me. But it sickened me. It seemed like there was only one person's blood I could tolerate at the moment.

"You can not fool me," he sniffled. "Do not try to hide yourself. You're filthy. Let me clean you." I didn't disagree, instead I let him usher me into bathroom, where he started filling the bathtub. He began to take my clothes off, and I didn't fight him. I simply did what he told me to, like a zombie. Even as he blinded me by opening the curtains, I didn't protest.

Aido became my only link to the outside world. He'd sit with me for days as I stared blankly at the wall and tell me stories of when we first met and the meetings following.

Suddenly, one day as he was finishing up a story, I caved. Aido got up to leave, but I grabbed his arm. Appalled at what I did, I shrank back against my headboard, pressing my hands to my face sorrowfully.

"No, Kaname-sama, if you need it, I will gladly give it to you," he replied. I shook my head slowly. The aroma of his blood was suddenly too much and I found myself becoming savage. I pinned him to me, cradling him like a child in my lap, and running my nose against his silky skin before pressing my lips to his neck. I drank deeply, trying to lose myself in the erotic world of blood. I wanted to get drunk off of it, and let my senses recede into nothingness. Even as he fought against me weakly, I didn't let go until the doors flew open.

Kain stood there, but I didn't noticed. I was too busy trying to numb myself. "Stop it! You're killing him!" he commanded. Kain tried to pry my fingers away from Aido's arms. Nothing had worked. Not until he slapped me hard across the face, drawing blood up to the surface of my skin. The scene before me clicked together; the bloody hands, Aido in my arms, the lust. Kain stood over me angrily, snatching his cousin from my limp grasp.

I allowed myself to sit in my room quietly while Kain took care of Aido in the downstairs rooms. I slid off the bed, ashamed of what I had done. I was thinking I should give him some of my own blood to help heal, but it wouldn't be fair. It would convey to Aido something I didn't want to return. Hesitating, I opened the door and walked around the mansion I had neglected in the past month.

Fortunately, Kain and Aido had told the maids to clean up while I was in my depression. I felt refreshed and much better after taking so much of his blood.

"Kain . . . " I croaked. It was the first time speaking in a while so it was muted and quiet. He appeared, his mouth set in a frown.

"Yes?"

"Pack yours and Aido's things. We're going to Cambodia to find Yuki," I said.

In less than two days we arrived to a Hunter school in Cambodia. There, we learned that Yuki had been to a village and left just recently. I traveled to said village in hopes of finding some clue as to where she went next. I had to have Seiren translate their language into Japanese. They said that she left a painting of people pushing down a hard object. I asked if I could see it.

Once I did, it all clicked. The Berlin Wall, in Germany. I flew over there as quickly as possible, to find another clue. Then I understood. Yuki was tormenting me with a childish game, proving that she was able to do anything she wanted.

I had finally tracked her down to Paris, when I intercepted Ruka at the airport. Surprised, she rushed towards us.

"Why aren't you taking your personal jet, Kaname-sama? You fool!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around me and crying. I consoled her by rubbing my hand through her hair.

"Where is she?" I breathed into her ear.

She shrugged. "I can't tell you. But I can show you where we stayed at. She left something there for you." Ruka fixed my shirt which she'd crumpled up."I hope that you do not hate me for not telling you, but she made me promise, if I were to run into you."

I released her, and turned to my companions. "Let's go." At the hotel, Ruka still clung to me, like a child to its mother. She told me all about what happened to _her_, but I could care less. Actually, I didn't care at all. So I went to figure out her clue that she left.

_Naive Yuki. You shouldn't have run away. You're leaving obvious hints behind, and very soon I will see you again. _I figured it out in ten minutes, afterwards, I told Aido to take stock of the room. He said the TV and radio in the bedroom were on, which was odd in a vacant hotel room.

"Aido, call the television station that channel twenty-four is on. And Kain, call the radio station on this paper to see what they were talking about at the time given. Do you both understand?" I asked them, giving them the last remainder of Yuki.

They nodded in understanding. "Yes, Kaname-sama," Aido replied in a tight voice, flinching from my touch. I could see why he'd be wary around me, after all, I had almost killed him. I was sitting on a chair that could seat only one, although that didn't stop Ruka. She was on her knees next to me, begging forgiveness.

"Ruka, stop. I was never mad at you. Now, get up and go do something that will help us get to the next step," I growled, giving her a stern look. "No, go question the Hunters stationed around here."

"The ones you sent, Kaname-sama?"

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "I sent Hunters? I'm sure no one else did."

"You didn't?" she gasped.

I glared at her. "How could you, Ruka? Why didn't you stay with her? You realize that she can't fight a Hunter, not even if she had defeated Rido. This is all your fault."

At this, her body began to shake with silent sobs. Kain came and took her into the other room. I didn't feel sorry for scolding her. I could only imagine what the Hunters would do to Yuki. I needed to find her, and quick.

---

"You've found me?" I replied, miffed. I stood clutching my dirty left arm with my right where I had been injured. He tucked his gun into the inside of his leather jacket and then directed his attention back to me.

He nodded, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "I have. Come with me." It was odd. The man was speaking in flawless Japanese - a rarity in the streets of Chicago.

I could say this very truly and honestly. I had hoped it would be Zero. But it wasn't. It was a man with mahogany hair and emerald green eyes. His hair fell down past his eyes, making them glow against the dark. He wore a simple outfit, black in its entirety: dark gray shirt under a black jacket, black boots and jeans. I, on the other hand, was wearing a simple electric blue blouse and dark jeans. I was hesitant about following him, but I wanted answers.

"Before . . . " I started, trailing off, "Before I go anywhere with you. Explain everything to me."

He turned around and his coat fluttered with the sudden movement. "Explain what? It's simple, isn't it? I saved your life-"

"Saved my life? I was more than capable of saving myself!" I glared at him coldly, balling up her fists.

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say."

"Explain to me why you want me to follow," I ordered. He walked over to me and his heavy boots made quiet thuds on the garbage underneath.

"I am Sebastian Delcourt, a Hunter. And it is my duty to protect the Purebloods that come to this city. I was assigned to be your guard," he said, gazing at me with intensity.

"By whom?"

Sebastian laughed. "Souen Ruka."

_Duh. Wasn't it obvious? _Really _obvious? Well, to me it wasn't. But I never would've thought Ruka was going to pick a Hunter to be by my side. She of all people should know how much these people like to talk about everything. I couldn't stay near him for long. I shouldn't even be by him now_, I thought.

"Well, Delcourt-san, I really must be going. Do not follow me, please." I turned on my heel sharply and trotted back into the crowd. But Sebastian was right behind me, two steps behind, actually.

"What did I say?" I snapped, whipping around to face him.

He laughed again, an annoying and boisterous laugh. "I am not following you. I'm just going back to my hotel."

"_No_! You're following me!"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, his hair falling out of place. "Why are you so paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid!" I yelled, storming off. As I passed by the humans, they took care to get out of my way. I could only imagine what look was on my face at the moment. Sebastian caught up to me easily when I got stopped at a corner. He wrapped his large hands around my slender shoulders and I froze in fear. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't," he said simply.

Anger flared in me and I took off as soon as the walking sign shone. I rushed back to my hotel, but before I could take one step inside, I was tackled to the ground. Sebastian was on top of me, pressing a cloth filled with chloroform. My eyes couldn't help but droop, sending me into the depths of a black trench.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Meh. Writer's block. Unfortunately, I've been in more of a mood to read than write, but knowing my fans wouldn't like it, I've been cranking this chapter out (at 1am, watching Bleach on Adult Swim). *gasp* I SEE GIN! ;] I've realized that this story has become a sort of AU, so don't kill me. This chapter is a little short just because I loved the last little quote at the end and I felt it'd be a good ending.

* * *

Chapter Three - Chain Me

Groaning, I tried to lift my heavy head, but it proved to be a futile and meaningless task. My arms were bound together by thick handcuffs. I was curled up, my back up against the wall. I was in a cell, most likely a police station cell. The floor was dirty and old.

"She's come to, boss," a voice said, the sound echoing in between the walls.

"She has?" There was shuffling and a man's feet appeared in her blurry vision. His foot poked at my side, flipping me over to my stomach. His name escaped me, it was something with an _s_ in it. It was hard to remember because it was American, or something along those lines. "Hello, princess. Welcome to our little hideout."

I moaned. "What the hell are you doing?" He had grabbed my chin between his index and thumb finger, eyeing me with curiosity.

"Do you know what you're here for?"

I growled at him. "No, of course not! _I'm_ the one who was dragged here and knocked out by _you_."

"It's not like I could have said to you: 'Come with me so I can kill you'. It's too obvious that you'd fight me and blah blah blah, and I'd probably would have hurt you in the process. But we need your blood, so slaughtering you would be out of the question."

I attempted to pull my face out of his grasp to only bash my head against the wall. "Why in the hell do you need my blood?"

"To become even more powerful, of course! We want to become the best Hunters out there." He motioned to the five guys and two girls behind the bar doors who smiled and snickered. "They are my followers, except one is out right now. But he doesn't need any vampire blood, he already is one."

_"Already is one"_? What's that supposed to mean? A Hunter that's a vampire? That's absurd! I kicked at the man in front of me, landing the blow to his shin. Growling, he pushed me to the wall, smothering me with his body.

"You can't fight back, Pureblood," he muttered. "I'm much more powerful than you." I yanked my head from him, his breath reeked of cheap booze and something else - something that stirred longing in me. _Blood_. The stinking, racy aroma that spiked the bloodlust in me. It wasn't human blood, it was _Pureblood_. How was he able to attain such a thing? Was I going to be his next victim?

Most likely.

Another man, came into the cell and in his hands was a medical kit. Upon opening it, I saw multiple empty vials and pre-wrapped syringes. "No!" I cried in terror. "You can't!" Even if I could fight - which I couldn't because I was still groggy - I'd be no match to someone who probably has consumed many vampires' lifeforce.

Sebastian crouched over my shoulder, ripping the fabric and swabbing the area with an alchohol wipe. He unwrapped a syringe filled with clear liquid, and moving too quickly for me to follow, he jabbed it into my left shoulder. Crying out in pain, I arched my back.

Soon, the pain was replaced by a foggy haze. And not long after he injected me, I was going back under. The last thing I heard was that of an angry man crying out why they would do something to a girl like me.

---

I woke up once again, my head throbbing and my stomach in a knot. This time a kind face was bent over me with a warm washcloth pressed to my cheek. It stung and burned. "Hold it there," a calm commanded stated dully. I wobbled unsteadily, but my hand found its way to hold the cloth.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, keeping my gaze locked on him.

He glared at me, and just went back to flipping over some type of food in a pan. I was sitting on a chair propped up against the counter, where the pan cracked and popped loudly next to my ear. I sighed, beyond confused, bordering on the edge of annoyance.

"That's who they are - Drainers," he stated, his voice seemed distant.

"And why are you with them? Don't they kill vampires? Did you drink their blood?"

Zero's beautiful lavender eyes fixed themselves onto my own mud-brown ones. "Hunter Society."

"Won't you report them?" He remained silent, focusing on flipping the meat. "I asked you a question."

Instantly, a cold metal barrel was pressed against my forehead, and the rag went flying to the grimy floor. "I told you what would happen if we met again."

_I couldn't believe this. He saves my life then winds up trying to kill me! What is this?_

"Aren't you scared? Don't you fear death?" he asked.

"No," I replied simply. "I don't. If you wish to kill me, then do so, but I do not think you will. Zero, you will not kill me." Saying his name struck a chord in him, he flinched.

"So sure of yourself? You honestly think I won't murder you here and now? I'm sure no one would miss you, _runaway._" This time it was me to flinch. I was doing so well, forgetting my separation from Kaname. Zero had just taken the rug from under my feet and left me to fall down into a deep chasm of despair. I began to hiccup and cry, silent sobs shook me.

Did Zero just really save me from those horrible men who were going to kill me for my blood? _It seemed so._ Why wouldn't Zero kill me when he saw me? _I'm too confused. I can't understand why he'd do this. _Why is Zero still trying to kill me? _I never did anything to him._

No. I did. I broke his heart.

"Stop crying, Yuki," he snapped, "stop it right now!" Zero's gun clattered to the floor noisily, and he covered his ears, leaning against the counter behind him. "Stop it!"

I couldn't. I was far too close to becoming insane, and I didn't think I could turn back around. I needed comfort, support. "I'm sorry, Zero," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He was crying, too. His hands were pressed against his face, nails digging into his skin.

_Was I such a horrible being? Did I like to cause pain to others? I'm such an idiot._

I realized I needed to calm down in order for him to, so I relaxed myself. A sudden change in emotion took over me as I wrapped my arms around him. Much to my surprise, Zero clung to me, breathing heavily. His head laid on my shoulder, his breath tickling my ear. "Zero . . . " I sighed, clutching his cotton shirt in large wads.

His lips trailed over my tender skin where my shirt had been torn a little. Grabbing my face between his hands, he kissed me roughly, but so soft at the same time. For the past few months, both of us had been so lonely and pain-filled. Obviously he knew of my situation. I was sure that Kaname alerted the Hunter Society as soon as he regained himself. I could barely imagine what Zero went through, watching countless vampires die before his eyes.

I kissed him back, my mouth melding with his. He changed our positions so that I was on sitting on top of the counter, his waist betwen my legs. The smell of burning bacon was overwhelming, but we both ignored it, lost in each other. Zero's fingers got caught my mess of long hair, but it felt good to have the pain.

"I promised myself," he uttered as his mouth sucked on my neck, "that when I saw you. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of seeing my face before you died, but now I can't help myself. I can't do it. I'm weak."

I didn't speak, I couldn't. The words didn't want to come out, they couldn't form. Incoherently, I murmured, "Do it, I want you to." I took my sharp nail and sliced my neck deeply, creating easy access to him. Zero didn't hesitate.

His fangs sank into me recklessly, causing me to gasp. Anger was replaced by loneliness and suffering. We both needed this small little fix to break the monotonous procession of excruciating days; where he had lost me, and I had lost both Kaname and Zero. However, he was here now, filling the hole I had so carelessly spooned out every waking hour of seclusion. Euphoria replaced the resentment.

The tears still flowed from my eyes, but it was because of happiness. As the cold liquid ran down my cheek and my neck, it hit Zero's face, making him pull back. "Why won't you kill me, Zero? Suck me dry. I need you to."

"No, Yuki. I told you - I can't." His eyes were of vermilion luster, it came across to me that it was a sensual color, but I wouldn't know that. Kaname had never let me see his eyes when he knew that he was going to lose himself near me. Even then, I wasn't sure when my eyes changed. Vampires were unusual creatures, there were only two ways that their eyes would ever shift in pigment. One being the most obvious, the other being what Zero was experiencing.

It was clear to me that he had taken blood tablets just before I woke up, so it meant that he was craving me in the way I couldn't resist. Without thinking, I grasped for his lips with my own. They were darkened and stained with my blood which tasted like nothing else. I bit down on his bottom lip, drawing his own blood. I could hear his intake of breath. We both clung to each other as I lapped at his mouth insatiably. I'd gone the longest time without drinking another but blood tablets. The last time being when we were in Germany.

Soon I wrenched away from him, gasping for air.

"Damn you, Yuki! You're too desirable for your own good!" Zero rotated around the throw the pan off the portable stove and turned it off. I blushed shyly, appalled at how I attacked him. He leaned over the counter opposite of me and breathed a few big breaths several times.

I felt guilty. I'd cheated on Kaname by doing something so personal, so - _slutty_. Aido had told me that you were only to share your blood with the one you decided was going to be your lover. Indeed, it had been Kaname before. Thinking on the past, I realized I had gotten over him as soon as I made the decision to leave. But there was still that part of me, that horrible, no good part, that still loved and craved for him. The man who had saved my life countless times.

"Zero-"

"Shut the hell up! I don't need anything from you! Just shut up . . . "

It must've been painful. To lose someone and then to be reunited to only be parted once again.

I suddenly felt weak and little. What was I to Zero? Was I the same Yuki that he had always known? Or worse - the Yuki that had killed the old one and took over?

"I need to know, Zero, why did you save me?" I asked meekly.

He glared at me with those misty eyes and I nearly melted. "The Society would eventually find out and I'd be killed."

"It wasn't because you-"

"No," he interrupted again, "it wasn't." The words rang with a finality I couldn't comprehend.

"I don't understand."

He sighed deeply, trying to calm down. "I didn't save you because I still had feelings for you. It was because I'm a selfish bastard and I'm trying to save my ass from being killed."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Remove Me

"You . . . didn't?" I asked, my voice shaky. "But, I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I just couldn't stand there and let them do that to anyone." Zero threw his hand outwards, pointing at the ripped shirt. "What are you doing in America anyways? Why not China?"

I stared at him, surprised at the sudden change in conversation. "I don't have anywhere else to go. I've been to Europe and most of Asia. I'm just going to keep running around until . . ." I trailed off uneasily.

"Until he finally catches you," he finished for me.

"Yes." Turning the investigation to him, I asked the same question that he had.

Zero shook his head, crossed his arms and closed his eyes before replying. "There have been quite a few mishaps with Level E's here, so naturally, they send me to pick up after these incompetent idiots."

"So they know all about it?"

"Of course. What they don't see isn't a problem of theirs," he said idly.

No kidding. If they allowed vampires, be it noble or Level E, to be killed horribly, then they must not care whatsoever. But Purebloods? Really? I thought they had some kind of policy against that. I definitely was going to get in contact with the President as soon as I could.

"Still, Zero, they tried take my blood."

"Your blood is no concern of mine."

That made me angry. My hand went flying across his cheek, stinging my palm and making a loud _crack_. He went tumbling to the floor. I guess my newly found strength was, after all, no match for his. "It looked to me that it _did_ concern you as you were sucking my damn blood!"

Sebastian waltzed into the room just then. "Damn, Zero, she got you."

"Fuck off," he hissed, getting off the floor. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

He snorted, smiling. The conversation had suddenly changed back into Japanese as he spoke again. It seemed that Sebastian wasn't American but Japanese. "What? You expect me to pull Midori and Takeshi off each other's faces? Hell no."

I wanted to cower behind Zero. This man had tried to desecrate me, and now he dares to invade at this exact moment? He must've had a death wish.

"Well, go _do_ something with your time. I'm sure there are quite a few sluts out there on those streets that would be begging for you."

Sebastian smirked. "Is that a compliment?"

Zero scowled and fixed his white button-up shirt that had small specks of blood on it. He looked amazed today, his hair was tousled like he had just got out of bed, he wore dark jeans that hung low on his hips. Sebastian, and God save us all, was wearing _all leather_. I didn't think I'd be able to stomach another look at him.

"Yes, thank me and leave," he retorted.

"How about I turn that down? I'm hungry and you just burned all of our bacon so why should I listen to you?"

I was confused. They had just went from threatning each other to becoming somewhat of friends. "I'm the only one in this forsaken place that actually can cook. You don't want me to poison you, now, do you?"

"Good point." Sebastian plopped down on the folding chair directly across from me that I had been sitting on ten minutes ago. His eyes didn't leave my face even as Zero went to make something else using a different pan. "So . . . do you have a thing for Zero? 'Cause he's been all over Saoji before. He even drank her blood once."

"I don't believe you," I scoffed, finishing up the braid in my hair. It seemed that Zero was bent on ignoring Sebastian since he didn't reply or put up a fight about it. In the new pan, I thought he was making something like pancakes. The only way I knew that was I'd seen them in a restaurant on my way around Chicago.

"Believe what you will, but it's true." Sebastian still watched me condescendingly. I felt uneasy and rather annoyed. "You don't seem mad that I just tried to hurt you."

"Oh, no. I'm pissed beyond hell that you'd even show your face to me again."

He snickered. "Fiesty."

Taking a deep breath, I slithered off the counter and out of the small kitchen area. I could tell that this was an old police station converted into little apartments by the so called Drainers. It seemed like a permanent headquarters for them as it had regular plumbing and lighting and electricity. I'm pretty sure they even had cable television. The room I had walked into was a living room of sorts. There were chairs - mostly folding - stationed around a circle table, and another place put to the side where there was a 13" TV and an overstuffed black couch.

I wandered around, looking at the screen. "This is our little parlor," Sebastian said smugly. "Do you like it?"

Ignoring him, I sat down in front of the TV, flipping through channels much too quickly and Sebastian snatched the remote from me. "Let me pick something for us to watch, hmm?" On the screen there was an infomercial about some type of sex toy. He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"You must try to come onto a lot of girls like this, don't you? It won't work."

"Ah, yes, the Kuran Princess . . . just like your family, so stoic and unhappy. Loosen up some." Sebastian changed the channel again, this time it was a music station.

I knew I couldn't escape him so I changed the subject. "Where exactly are we?"

"We're not in Illinois anymore, if that's what you mean. Try a little more east and a little more north." He sounded obnoxious and irritating when he talked. It was a squeaky and un-boyish voice. "This is an abandoned police station in the slums of Detroit. It's been modified to our needs."

"You mean for keeping vampires hostage, right?"

Sebastian smiled eerily, almost thrilled at the topic. "Of course."

I was getting protective of my kind. He was killing them, and I haven't done anything to change it. "Why do you do this? I'm sure these vampires have done nothing to you."

"Level E blood isn't exactly the easiest to obtain and it's thick and black - not very healthy for us. On the other hand, nobles and up are the best. We've never captured a Pureblood beside you. Shame that we couldn't taste what's inside you . . . " His fingers trailed along the lines of my lips, and I shook under his touch. Zero must've been _extremely_ busy in order not to notice this. I was sure that he could hear my scared breath, the sweat dewing on my fingertips, the adrenaline pumping through my body.

Suddenly, he leaned away, laughing under his breath. "We do it for the glory. We want our names to go down into history forever as the best Hunters. We take what is theirs because we can. Vampires are such disgraceful creatures marring the face of the Earth."

"But without them you wouldn't be able to gain powers."

"Details," he drawled. "Us Drainers do what we have to do in order for us to become the best. It's not our faults that they are so easily fooled, just like you."

I swallowed, feeling immensly uncomfortable. "Why didn't anyone stop you?"

"We were wearing police uniforms while capturing you, Princess. We're not so dumb as to reveal ourselves in front of the humans."

"_You_ are human."

"I've taken the blood of many vampires in the past three years. So you might as well say I'm half."

_Damn. Half vampire? That means they have the strength and speed of one too._

"So would you like to take a tour of our hideout?" he asked, his eyes lighting up like polished jewels.

"Um, no. I'm fine here," I replied, running my hands nervously along my thighs.

"Please? I promise to keep you safe."

He was such an idiot. Did he really think he could keep me, the prey, safe from harm? But, I was sure I'd be able to take them on if I tried. After all, they had the advantage of surprise on me that night. So I agreed.

"I'm going to go look around with Sebastian, Zero," I called to him in the other room as we neared a door.

He zipped out of the kitchen and into the 'living room', shaking his head. "No, you will not, Yuki. Too dangerous."

"So keeping her near a person who so ferally attacked her is a good choice?" Sebastian teased. The leather on his body flexed with excitement.

"Don't you dare move another step. I swear I will shoot you. I'm going to return you to your precious Pureblood master so it'd be best if you were unharmed. You can't really trust Sebastian, he's a heartless bastard," Zero growled, the gun in his hand and pointing towards me.

"Kaname-sama is not my master. You don't even know why I've run away," I retorted, my fists clenching and unclenching.

"Does it matter? There's a large reward for any person who turns you in. Come here."

I was determined not to go back into the arms of that man anytime soon. "I will not. Zero, the one thing you never could do was to show your true feelings. Stop trying to get rid of me because it hurts you to see me. Believe me, I know what it's like. I'm feeling the same way you are right now. Returning me back to him will cause you only more grief."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"I don't think you can stomach it again, Zero," I taunted, knowing I was getting under his skin, "seeing me go. I know it hurt you."

Zero closed his eyes and bared his teeth. "Get her out of here, Sebastian. Chain her up, suck her dry, do whatever you need to, just get her ready to go!"

He cracked his knuckles menacingly, grinning evilly at me. My eyes widened in fear, a raw, pure fear that struck me to my core. I began to back away from him towards a window with newspaper glued to the glass. My feet flew towards my only escape and Zero was already there. "Please don't," I whispered as my last hope.

---

God dammit.

This was like the second time this happened? Dammit, dammit, dammit. I was beyond screwed. I was in deep shit.

His prescence was near me, but not close enough. He was across the room, maybe. "You're finally awake," he sighed, completely annoyed. I was on an expensive hotel mattress, golden sheets were against my skin. It was then that I noticed my clothes were gone and I had been washed.

I remained silent, utterly stupified. Zero, that asshole turned me over to this man. I was too angry to even care anymore.

"Won't you say anything? Something?" he begged, choking on his words.

"H-hi."

He sighed, the tension in his arms relaxed and loosened. It was cleart that he was grinding his sharp nails against his soft flesh. "Yuki . . . Are you angry at me?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "No."

This seemed to relax him thoroughly, his arms dropped from their uncomfortable position to wrap tharoundy waist greedily. Our lips met, fire rushing through my veins. His body pressed against mine and I craved his warmth. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I needed him just like a plant needed water. I yanked my mouth from his, gazing into his reddish eyes.

"Do you want to know why I left?" I breathed.

"Yes. I understand. Let me prove it to you. How much I care for you."

"No. I don't want it to be like that. I want it tone something special and not so you can get me back. I'm not A slut."

He laughed sarcastically. "Such an adult. It astounds me." He brushed his hand against my cheek, pushing hair from my eyes.

"That's what I tried to prove," I replied, "but you didn't want to listen."

"Now I am. Yuki I love you and I missed you. Please, let me cherish you. I need you more than ever."

I huffed out a sigh, sinking onto my back, my chest uncovered and open. "Kaname-sama, I love you too."

**Author's Note:** Computer has a virus and it won't even let me on the Internet. Blahhh. Anyways, it won't be awhile until I can update and stuff. There will only be one more chapter after this one. Dx So sad! Sorry about the typos because I did it on my iPod. Grah! It's so stupid sometimes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Oh hell yes Zero is out of character in this. BE WARNED.

* * *

Chapter Five - Finish Me

"Sebastian, grab her," I ordered. "Bring her here."

He snorted, but listened. Mid-way through her fall, he caught her with his quick reflexes. "You must think yourself pretty mighty to tell me what to do."

"You did it anyways," I snapped. As I turned to turn off the small oven, I couldn't help but ask Sebastian why he was actually being so nice. Usually he'd be twenty times as cruel and wouldn't be putting on such a facade. He was a naturally flirtatious guy, but damn, there was no way in hell he'd be so nice.

"Fuck off, asshole." He handed her limp body to me, completely unhindered by her weight. He was just about six inches taller than her, more than a foot shorter than me. "You disgust me. Loving such a hell-spawn creature . . . Ridiculous."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly human anymore. In any case, it doesn't matter what I am or what I do with my life. I don't have a 'thing' for her," I retorted, trying to keep my voice calm.

"'K, whatever you say. I'll go get the truck ready then. I suppose you'll need someone to drive, right?"

"You're not coming. I don't give a fuck why you want to, but you are not going."

Sebastian smiled in that annoyingly condescending way and said, "You assume that I'm going to let you go run off with the Kuran princess so you can fuck her and kill her yourself? Shit-head, I'm not that dumb."

My eyes widened in intense surprise, my mouth dropped down. I'm positive it was on the floor. If my hands were free at that moment, he'd be dead in two seconds. Instead, I walked away. "Get the car already," I replied, looking over my shoulder.

"Hello?" the voice on the phone asked in Japanese. "Who is this?"

"Kiryu."

"Kiryu? Kiryu Zero? Really?" Fuck. It was that idiot Aido Hanabusa. "What do you want?" he snapped. Sebastian snatched the phone from my hand easily, keeping his eyes on the road miraculously. I hissed and when I tried to take it back, he slapped my hand away. The car swerved but he gained control easily. A chorus of car horns rang out to us in response.

I was in the back of the off-road vehicle, Yuki strewn across my lap. Her breathing was slow and steady. I couldn't just let her sit in the back while I sat next to Sebastian. Normally, I would have driven but these American cars were so confusing. It infuriated me to no end.

"No, it's more like what _you _want. If you want the Kuran princess back, then I advise you give me your location as of right now."

I pinched the bridge of my nose between two fingers, refusing - no, _willing_ myself not to slap the shit out of Sebastian.

"I refuse. Tell me where you are."

"Stop it! You're freaking insane! You have no idea how pissed off Kuran will be, so don't make it any worse!" I seethed, itching to take the phone back. Sebastian started screaming obscenities into the phone, cursing Aido to hell and telling him to suck one. He pressed the 'End Call' button and threw my three-hundred dollar phone back to me.

"Arrogant prick." Sebastian fumbled in his coat pocket for a cigarette, stuck it in his mouth and lit it in one fluid movement. "He said, and I quote: 'If you won't cooperate, then we'll find you and take her back ourselves'. He must think he's the-"

"I do not want to hear one more foul word out of your mouth in the next six hours we're stuck in here."

Sebastian snorted and continued to suck in the poisonous fumes. The ride was miserable. I was dreading the moment when Yuki would suddenly wake up and attack us. Luckily, she didn't. Not even when we dropped her off.

Eventually, I had to call the Society to get Aido's number again just to figure out where exactly he was. This time, it wasn't Aido who picked up.

"Kiryu," the arrogant and dreadfully slow voice greeted. "I hope you have kept your hands to yourself."

I bit back a rude comment. My fangs dug into my bottom lip, blood sprung up and I licked it off. "That's none of your business, Kuran."

"Indeed. However, that is my future wife. You seem not to realize that."

Sebastian was obviously eavesdropping because he snickered under his breath. "Zero fucked her and everything!" he shouted. _Damn! _Sebastian is so moronic.

"You have a friend with you?"

"What if I do? I can't be a hundred percent sure that I won't be attacked as soon as I get there."

"Have faith in me, Kiryu. If you weren't returning her to me, then most likely, yes, I would attack you. Shall I give you the address now, then?" His voice irritated me to no end, I couldn't bear another five minutes on the phone with him.

I sighed and then replied with a curt yes. He gave me the address and then hung up abruptly. Sebastian's face looked amused in the rear-view mirror and I scowled, not even wanting to give him the satisfaction of annoying me successfully.

Once we arrived, I could tell already that there were more than twenty vampires in that one hotel. Not all were a part of Kuran's group, though. I carried Yuki into the expensive hotel, running through the horrible, wet rain. I didn't even stop to wipe my boots off. The staff gave me wild looks as I passed through, but none said one thing to me surprisingly. The room was at the top level, the most luscious and luxurious part of the hotel.

The door was already open, he was leaning against the doorframe. Sebastian trudged past me and towards him. He was such an idiot. "I advise your friend to watch himself in there," he threatened in a deep and menacing tone. Sebastian was more than five feet away. "You can bring her in here."

As I walked into the room, fury and spite rose in me. All of his little followers were in there. They glared, hissing and baring their evil fangs. I kept my head down, shielding my face. Sebastian smirked at them, and boy, did it throw them off.

"He smells like a Drain-" Ruka began to whisper under her breath to Kain.

He turned to Souen Ruka and cocked his head to the side, pressing a leather-gloved hand to his chin. "_You_ smell like a slobbering dog attached hopelessly to her master."

Aido growled. Ice formed on Sebastian's legs and slowly made its way up to his midsection. "Aido!" Kaname growled, whipping his sharp nails against his skin. The ice shattered abruptly with the smell of blood.

"You better knock it off, Sebastian," I threatened, my eyes narrowing at the smirking man.

"Zero, you may be my superior, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

I could hear the snicker in Ruka's and Aido's empty heads, and I tried to ignore it best as possible. I was sick of it - Kaname's act to embarrass me, Sebastian's stupidity, my own foolishness and this idiotic girl in my arms.

"Go into that room-" Kaname pointed to another door across the room "-and set her on the bed. I'll give you two minutes."

Sebastian sighed, tugged at my arm and practically had to use all of his strength to uproot me from my spot. I was positive I looked like I wanted to kill someone. The room consisted of a large, plush bed, a bathroom scrubbed to the maximum shininess, and a great wall of windows. The room itself was three times bigger than the small living room back in the hideout. I wasn't surprised at all. The best for only the best, I suppose.

He whistled a low and astonished noise. "He's got some money."

"He's a Pureblood, what do you expect?" I laid Yuki on the bed, pulling down her completely dirty shirt so her pale stomach didn't show. I brushed her hair off of her neck so I could see the puncture wounds. They weren't going to go unnoticed. I told Sebastian to go in the bathroom and sit there for a few minutes. I shut the door to the outside room, ignoring Aido's loud and obnoxious protests.

I sat back down next to Yuki's limp body. Running my fingertips over her soft skin made me shiver. This would be the last time I'd ever see her. I had made up my mind. I was promising myself that if I did ever see her again, it'd be in Hell where all vampires belong.

Yuki, my first and only love. Why did you have to come back to me? You've caused me so much pain, I can't even bare to stare at your face anymore. You could barely imagine how many times I tried to get drunk, to try to lose myself in the euphoria of emptiness. That only happens when I'm drowning in the painful bloodlust, and it's not like I could satiate it easily. The blood tablets did help some . . . but not enough.

"Oh, Zero, you've lost!" Saoiji obnoxiously laughed, throwing down her cards to show a winning hand.

I groaned, taking another swig of alcohol. I pushed my pile of money to her and she took it greedily, stuffing it in her shirt. "Now you owe us something," she grinned. "Take your . . . shirt off!"

"No."

"What?" Sebastian protested. "It's the rules, man. Do it or die." He pulled out a dagger and held it between his two index fingers, one on the point of the blade and one on the other end.

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I never agreed to the 'strip' part of poker. I told you that before you got piss-faced drunk. Either way you haven't taken anything off."

"Do you wanna see that badly, Zero?" he grinned.

Midori stood up, her hands slamming down on the table. "Hurry the fuck up already, Zero! I want to see that chest of yours!" Takeshi wrapped his greedy hands around her waist to pull her back onto his lap. She wore nothing but her bra and underwear.

I took a deep breath through my nose. "Then I'm not playing anymore with you anymore. I'm not taking any garment of clothing off."

"Then I will," Saoiji giggled drunkenly. Unfortunately, and much to my dismay, she was naked except for the thong she had on. She sat down on my lap and tried to unbutton my shirt but I pushed her off.

"Don't do it. Or I swear to God you will regret it." Saoiji still continued to undo my shirt, finally, I let her. The warmth of her skin was too much for me to take in at once. Her skin was completely exposed, tanned and taut. The smell of blood and the chemicals in her perfume taunted me. My eyes turned a startling red, and I closed them, wanting to push her off, but couldn't.

Without thinking, I grasped the back of her head and I sank my teeth into her shoulder. She cried out then slumped forward onto me. I marveled at the taste of her damp skin mixed with the intoxicating mixture of blood.

"Zero's, sucking her blood, that ass!" Sebastian yelled, pointing. At that point, I couldn't care what they said. I needed the blood. I hadn't had blood tablets in weeks, and all of these thoughts of Yuki needed to be gone. This is what I had to do for the freedom from her iron grip.

" . . . more," Saoiji moaned. "No . . . no . . . more."

Finally the scene snapped into my mind. I flung her off of me, letting her crash into the round table and I ran my hand across my blood-stained mouth.

"Holy fuck," was the only sound in the room.

I came back to my senses seconds later to the new presence in the room. I had Yuki's hand pressed against my face, tears staining her porcelain skin. I could see why Kuran came into the room. Her blood had alerted him. "You've had enough time to say goodbye, Kiryu. It's time to leave." His posture was lax and peaceful, but his fangs were bared. "If you won't move, I can always help you."

Sebastian, being the nosy bastard he was, stuck his head into the room and then ran over to me. "Zero, it's time to go." Using all of his strength, he eventually peeled me from my spot. I refused to cooperate. I was suddenly too depressed to even open the door leading to the elevator.

"You're such a retard, you know that?" Sebastian threw me into the truck, slamming the door, and walked to the driver's side again. "Fucking stupid as hell."

He reached for another cigarette, his fingers were trembling with fright.

I didn't notice anything, only the hole that was in my chest. It throbbed and cursed me for being such a sympathetic creature. I didn't want to listen to it anymore. The pain rose and dropped, leaving me in a mental standstill. I couldn't think anymore. I wanted - no, needed to tell Sebastian something.

Finally we had pulled over for gas somewhere in Indiana. I didn't let Sebastian get back into the car, instead I pulled him into the nearby woods.

"Do you have your gun with you?"

"Yeah, why?" Sebastian flicked his burnt-out cigarette onto the ground. "Are your spidey-senses tingling?"

"Take it out." He pulled out his gleaming handgun, it shone brightly in the moonlight. I looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "Kill me. I want you to kill me now. Please, I'm begging you."

* * *

Nope. No. I refuse to tell you what happens! I think I'll make a sequel, but I'm not telling you how this one ends. I can tell you one thing, SOMEONE DIES! Gasp! Not telling who, and don't think the obvious. It can be _anyone_- Sebastian, Ruka, Zero, Kain, Takeshi, Midori, Kaname, Yuki, Aido or Kaien. Ya never know.


End file.
